


will u take pictures of me or touch me instead?

by punctualpizza



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, ENJOY THIS LOW QUALITY ONESHOT, Forgive me for I have sinned, Hand Jobs, I AM SORRY, M/M, Masturbation, Okay anyways, Semi Public Sex, Smut, but shownu is being mouth-fucked here, hyungwon is a power bottom can we all agree, model!hyungwon, okay pretty much all, photographer!shownu, please, shownu is silent, solo!hyungwon, they did it in the studio, yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punctualpizza/pseuds/punctualpizza
Summary: Hyungwon is an underwear model who gets a little more than he bargained for when Hyunwoo’s the photographer on his next shoot.





	will u take pictures of me or touch me instead?

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this came to mind because,,, shownu likes taking pictures of hyungwon and hyungwon likes taking pictures of shownu but since,,,,,,, yeah anyways..... this was supposed to be fluff but i drifted off... and ugh i hate myself THIS IS DURRRRRTY 
> 
> find me on twitter @punctualpizza or on tumblr @nashaloof if u wanna i'm not that interesting btw just a heads up HFAKJD
> 
> enjoy! LOL

 Hyungwon eyed himself in the full length mirror, running a critical eye over his supple body clad only in a pair of black briefs. He eyed his crotch, silently cursing the producer who had handed him a pair of socks along with a “better tuck that in the shorts, I can’t really retouch that part a lot.”

Just because Hyungwon had been wearing a skintight pair of black skinnies didn’t mean he was lacking in the crotch department. Although he didn’t think forcing the producer’s face onto his private part would benefit him in any way, since he’s being paid anyways. He wished he could tell the producer that there are dicks that grow only when turned on, but he didn’t want to waste his time, anyways. It was just a job.

With another sigh, he ran a hand down his crotch, ignoring the slight twinge as his dick twitched suddenly at the contact. Hyungwon was well hung at the best of times if he may say so himself, well, he’d never heard any complaints. Frankly, that producer could go fuck himself. It’s not like anyone with a nose that large could be a model, even if they had a dick the size of a boa.

Hyungwon quickly wrapped the robe over his body, tying the rope in a loose knot before checking his phone, lazily scrolling down the number of messages from his manager when he was late to the shoot earlier today. Just five minutes late, but of course – Mr. Shin had to freak out.

As per his usual shoots, he expected some messy haired intern with frantic eyes and coffee breath to come and tell him that the photographer was ready for him, three years in the industry meant he knew what to expect and his skin was thick enough to survive the torrents of bullshit that came with it.

He sent his manager, Hoseok, a quick “chill, I’m already here, ready and prepared” before locking his phone and chucking it back onto the dark-coloured sofa. He pulled a face at his ‘dressing room’, noting the lack of mineral water he desperately needed and the small marks of make up on the ready mirror.

He coughed slightly, the make-up artist had really been a bit over passionate with the old, smelly foundation. Stretching upwards, Hyungwon waited until his back popped as he knew he’d be soon lounging in various uncomfortable positions that were supposed to look somehow erotic.

Although he was used to modeling, he couldn’t help but feel slightly weary about the shoot ahead, with a no doubt bald photographer with a camera larger than his head yelling “I need more oomph,” at him. He just hoped he didn’t have to try and look at least somewhat sexually aroused pressed up against a half-naked girl.

Because – really, not only was it highly overdone, but it is kind of obvious that the whole world knows he’s into men. They really needed to respect his interests, or maybe at least help him find something he’d be amused to look at. But noooooo, his face was enough for them apparently. And his enormous package.

Yeah, that’s the main reason, probably.

A quick knock on his door caused Hyungwon to blink awake as he sauntered forward to open it with a yawn.

“Yes?” he eyed the predicted twenty-two year old looking intern with a clipboard in his hands, trying not to notice how his eyes immediately dropped to his crotch, despite it being hidden underneath his robe.

“You’re wanted in studio 2, Mr. Chae.” He squeaked, running a hand through his dyed blond hair before beckoning him forward, rushing off down the corridor and occasionally darting a look backwards to check if he was following.

Sure, having a legendary dick might pay him a lot, but it pains him to say that he needs to release. As much as he didn’t want to admit it to himself, he was an underwear model for god’s sake, but has no one wanted to fuck him? Not to be dramatic or anything, but he was fairly certain he might explode. Everywhere. Anywhere.

All up the walls.

“In here, Mr. Chae.” The cute boy came to a stop and gestured towards a closed wooden door, a brass ‘2’ nailed three quarters up.

“Call me Hyungwon.” He replied with a reassuring smile, giving him a nod of thanks before reaching forwards and twisting the doorknob.

He took in the usual white screens and tripods with a tired eye, still quite nervous but also on the edge of admitting to himself that he needs a break from these kind of gigs, knowing that Kihyun might flick him on the forehead for complaining and Minhyuk would also be telling him that it’s one of the best jobs he’s ever heard of in his entire life.

He sighed with annoyance for the hundredth time that day when he realized that the photographer was yet to be there, and he’d rather not go back to the days when he kept waiting for photographers to shoot him instead of people wanting to shoot him. He yawned again.

Wanting to get rid of his nerves, he walked over towards the professional looking camera equipment, chuckling to himself when he crouched in front of a complicated looking piece of kit and pressed a random button, causing a light to flash right in front of his face as he contorted his features into the most unattractive expression ever.

“Having fun?” An amused voice appeared and Hyungwon stood up with a start, hurrying to clip the lens back onto the—probably—expensive camera.

“Uh, no, uh, sorry, I was just—“ He stuttered, hastily smoothing down his ridden up robe before bracing himself with the verbal abuse he’d no doubt be receiving. Photographers didn’t really like it when you touched their stuff. He’d learned that the hard way.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.” Came the voice again, this time appearing much closer behind Hyungwon and surprisingly attractive to Hyungwon’s ears. This job normally came hand in hand with middle aged photographers, either angry or perverts, and Hyungwon raised a curious eyebrow before turning around.

And, oh. Well. This guy was neither bald, nor middle aged. In fact, he had a luscious mane of dark hair that just begged to be pulled on, and an attractive face with absolutely sinful lips that just begged to be bitten. Hyungwon felt a jolt straight in his crotch, and he adjusted his robe self-consciously.

Shit. He was standing straight in attention, and in more ways than one, it seems.   

 

* * *

 

Hyungwon was going to die. Full on up and die, purely from the worst sexual frustration he’d ever experienced in his life.

Because he was currently bent over the back of a light blue dresser with an arched back, his ass in the air, and the stupidly beautiful photographer who he’d now learned was named Hyunwoo was a mere three feet behind him, finger snapping on the take button with a quiet, faint, “That’s nice.”

And, well, Hyungwon was using all of his brain power to not pop out an erection and frighten the fit photographer named Hyunwoo half to death.

“Can you arch your back, just a little bit more…?” Came Hyunwoo’s gentle, deep, calming but arousing voice and Hyungwon almost groaned with pure frustration, tensing his thighs and pushing his ass up further. The nearer to Hyunwoo’s face, the better really. If Hyungwon was going to suffer then he could at least hope this would bring some sort of reaction.

Besides, he thinks his ass is pretty damn decent.

The sharp intake of breath behind him told Hyungwon that he did the right thing, and he smirked – his ability to ignore the ache in his thighs and back becoming easier as he knew it was also affecting Hyunwoo. This just might make him want Hyungwon, even if it was just a slight tinge.

Hyunwoo coughed, quietly. “Right, that’s nice,” he said quickly. “Now can you lay on the lounger there, and maybe spread your legs a bit…”

Hyungwon eagerly obliged, still hoping his dick would cooperate with all his might as he plonked himself down on the lounger, laying back and bending one of his knee as he spread his famously-known-long-legs, looking up towards Hyunwoo with—intended—hooded eyes.

“This okay?” Hyungwon asked, reaching down to brazenly adjust the position of his dick, smugness filling him when he noticed how Hyunwoo’s eyes followed his hands and lingered on his crotch before he blinked, hastily bringing up his camera up again and aiming for a shot.

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo replied. “Yes. Just like that.” He said, more clearly the second time.

Hyungwon was far too pleased at his ability to affect someone he’d just met, but if he didn’t finish this shoot soon, he was going to be wanking furiously in full view of Hyunwoo and his damned camera, and although that might actually… not be a bad thing, he’d no doubt come—no pun intended—under fire for his ‘lack of professionalism’, or something like that.

Wanking in front of a photographer sure is something crazy and unacceptable in society… What a shame.

He watched as Hyunwoo moved around to the front of the lounger, not even trying to hide how he ran his eyes down the older guy’s fit upper body and those luscious legs, eyes widening slightly when Hyunwoo bent to grab something out of his camera bag and Hyungwon got an eyeful of his ass, stretching out the fabric of his denim jeans.

Hyungwon gulped. He was definitely not used to this. Plus, for some reason, the room was empty of the usual hustle and bustle of various people monitoring the shoot, most likely a request from the photographer. And, wait, isn’t that weird? Photographers usually requested normal things, like a song to be played repeatedly for “mood” purposes or for people to bring him snacks and drinks.

That unhealthy train of thought led Hyungwon to the realization that maybe Hyunwoo was doing this on purpose. He must’ve seen a picture of him before this shoot, and maybe had requested an empty room?

Okay, too far of a stretch but Hyungwon didn’t mind if that was something he wanted to do.

Maybe it was just how he worked. Of course, that was it, it couldn’t be because he wanted Hyungwon to be alone with him while he took pictures of the model standing in various erotic poses clad in only a pair of tight briefs…. Sure.

And shit… Hyungwon forgot to control his thoughts since his dick had some sort of reaction to that thought, and as much as Hyungwon tried to do some kind of mind control, well, it was too late for that. His briefs were straining slightly as his cock stirred in arousal. He shifted, trying to stand up and stop it or something, but then he took a quick glance at Hyunwoo.

The photographer’s gaze was dark, and he eyed Hyungwon’s crotch with barely contained lust, running a delicate pink tongue across his plump bottom lip, being highly unhelpful to Hyungwon’s tightening pants situation as he struggled to his feet.

“No.” He spoke, raising his gaze to meet Hyungwon’s.  “I mean, just stay there,” he paused, running a hand through his messy hair and glancing around the room, slightly tensed as if someone might burst in at any second. “Just stay like that, fuck… that’s really hot.” His—already quiet—voice turned into mumbles as his gaze drifted once again to Hyungwon’s crotch, and well, okay.

This wasn’t how his usual shoots went but he was pretty sure he didn’t mind.

Slowly, he lowered himself back onto the lounger, reclining back and resuming his previous position of one bent leg. He looked up at Hyunwoo and bit his lip, trying not to smirk when he noticed his eyebrows twitch.

Hesitantly, Hyunwoo lifted his camera, holding Hyungwon’s gaze as he raised it and pointed it towards Hyungwon’s crotch, not breaking eye contact as he pressed the button and the flash went off, capturing the way Hyungwon’s hard cock was starting to leak against the black material of his pants.

Hyungwon’s gaze remained locked on Hyunwoo and he was one second away from bursting with the intensity of it, the charged atmosphere in the room causing his stomach to roll with the anticipation of just how this situation could end.

Usually during his shoots he’d be dreaming of his XBOX controller, the comforts of his bed and maybe some chicken from the nearest take-out place. But, right now he was imagining Hyunwoo’s soft lips around his cock, how his cheeks would hollow and how Hyungwon’s hands would look tangled in his messy hair as he pulled him up and down his cock.

And shit, Hyungwon didn’t think it was possible to be even harder than he already was but somehow it had happened, and without even registering—not even thinking that he was in the presence of a stranger, he brushed a hand down his stomach and palmed his aching cock through his boxers. A gasp leaving his lips at the slight relief and at the pleasure of the simple touch.

He froze when the reminder of Hyunwoo’s presence came back to him when a slight choking noise sounded to his right, and he smirked slightly, not feeling too put off when he continued to hear the click and whir of Hyunwoo’s camera.

Hyungwon closed his eyes and dropped his head back, breathing rapidly as he continued to palm himself with one hand, letting the other trail softly up his pale torso and drift towards his nipple, letting out a low whimper when he twisted it and a shoot of pain and pleasure shot up his spine.

He heard Hyunwoo fumble slightly with his camera and Hyungwon let himself get more lost in the moment, part of him screaming “what the hell are you doing?!” at himself but part of him feeling so comfortable with the photographer’s presence, and fuck—he was so hot and just the light friction of his palm on his cock was so goddamn pleasant. He knew he was having an effect on Hyunwoo too, and knowing that Hyunwoo wanted to continue taking pictures just encouraged him even more.

Knowing his dignity was nothing but dust in the wind now, with a small ‘fuck it’, Hyungwon let himself go, tugging his aching cock out of his briefs and finally wrapping a hand around himself, letting out a loud moan at the contact which echoed around the four walls of the small studio.

“Oh—well, fuck.” Hyunwoo gasped, the clicking of the camera stopping. Hyungwon opened his eyes slightly, and his grip tightened as he noticed the photographer’s dark eyes tracking the movement of his hand, bottom lip pink and plump still as he sunk his teeth into it.

And well, if Hyungwon didn’t know how to put on a show then it would obviously be weird for a successful model like him, so with a self-satisfied smirk he arched his back, slowly working his cock with long strokes, taking care to twist his wrist at the head the way he liked it. The perfect twist to make him whimper, making his breath coming out in short pants as he worked himself nearer to release.

And Hyungwon had not been exaggerating earlier when he said that it had been a while. He was dangerously close to coming and even though he felt like he had barely even started but the heat in the room was rising as his back prickled with sweat. Every time he caught Hyunwoo’s gaze on him, and the rapid breaths coming out of his opened mouth made Hyungwon wanting this to last forever.

He had never felt so much lust and pleasure along with the thrill of doing whatever that he was doing. Unfortunately, he wasn’t a porn king, he had to come if he kept working himself like this and he knows he should slow down but the sight of an awaken bulge in Hyunwoo’s jeans was making him continue. He wants Hyunwoo to touch him. He wants Hyunwoo to ask for permission to touch him.

Hyungwon wanted Hyunwoo to want him.

Hyungwon slowed his pace slightly and concentrated hard on the drag of his hand over his cock, giving his left nipple one last twist before trailing his free hand down onto his thigh, parting his legs further so he could slowly tease a finger up to his balls, letting out a loud gasp when he made contact and a shoot of pleasure fizzled through his entire body.

Moving his hand quickly, Hyungwon alternated the tug of the hand on his dick with light touches to his balls, not being able to help letting out a loud moan when he opened his eyes and saw Hyunwoo had a palm gently rubbing his clothed cock, camera still clicking in his left hand as he caught Hyungwon’s eyes, not able to minimize the desire written all over his face.

Hyungwon squeezed his eyes shut as another wave of pleasure coursed through his body, jumping slightly when a clatter echoed round the room. And, well, making a grown man practically throw his camera onto the floor purely because Hyungwon was jerking off was a bit of a boost to the old ego.

But before Hyungwon had time to even feel just a little smug, Hyunwoo was walking over to where Hyungwon was sprawled on the lounger, stumbling slightly and kind of nervous as he had one arm on the lounger before dropping to his knees in front of it, eyes never leaving Hyungwon’s face.

Wow. If Hyungwon could have the image of Hyunwoo on his knees, palming his own cock tattooed on his retinas for the rest of his life than he definitely would—because it was certainly a thing that could make him come on the spot.

“Fuck,” Hyunwoo mumbled, his breathing becoming more rapid as he tore his gaze from Hyungwon’s face down to where he was still working his cock. “I—I can’t just watch anymore, uh, fuck, please let me touch you.”

And it was Hyunwoo’s politeness that stopped Hyungwon from exhibiting some sort of garbled scream of “YES IF YOU DON’T I MIGHT DIE”, and instead he just nodded frantically, brain currently hardwired until all he could think about was Hyunwoo’s large hands on his cock, all over his body.

Hyungwon quickly sat up from where he was laying on his back, hand still on his dick, until he was near enough face to face with Hyunwoo, both of them locking eyes and seeing the lust that echoed back at them, Hyungwon felt overwhelmed that Hyunwoo wanted this just as much as he did.

“Want you in my mouth. Pease,” Hyunwoo breathed after a moment, and arousal shot straight to Hyungwon’s dick.

“Please.” Hyungwon murmured, even aroused at Hyunwoo’s politeness, feeling slightly dazed but quickly snapping himself back into reality when the weight of Hyunwoo’s words sunk in his mind. “Fuck, yes, yes…” He, somewhat reluctantly but knowing he was about to get something so much better, removed his hand from his cock, and sat back on the lounger as he spread his legs until his cock was so, so near Hyunwoo’s plump lips.

Hyungwon whined as Hyunwoo licked those lips, staring at Hyungwon’s cock hungrily before gently wrapping his large hand around the base, causing Hyungwon to moan. Loud.

“Oh—Fuck!” Hyungwon whimpered. “Fuck, please. Your mouth, oh!” Hyungwon didn’t care enough to think about how much he was begging for any—anything at all—kind of touch from Hyunwoo, and if he didn’t get more friction, then he was going to go mad with want.

Hyunwoo slowly brushed his lips against the head of Hyungwon’s cock, smirking slightly up at him as he smeared pre-come onto his lips, mouth tilting up further at the corner’s when Hyungwon groaned out of frustration.

“Fuck. My cock. Your mouth. Now.” Hyungwon gasped, raising a hand from where it had been clutching at the arm of the lounger and brushed it through Hyunwoo’s messy hair, pushing it back so his forehead was on display. A sense of satisfaction when he pulled on it slightly, and Hyunwoo’s smirk vanished as his teeth went back to his bottom lip. His eyes, dark.

“Demanding.” Hyunwoo quipped, not waiting for Hyungwon to reply before he wrapped his lips around the head of Hyungwon’s throbbing cock, sucking slightly and causing Hyungwon to shake slightly, letting out a mewling noise that he could swear he’d never made before. Ever.

Tightening his grip in Hyunwoo’s hair, Hyungwon tested the waters by pushing down slightly, cock throbbing when Hyunwoo let out a muffled moan and let Hyungwon guide his head down his shaft. Hyungwon let out a groan as his cock hit the back of Hyunwoo’s throat and the photographer swallowed around it, the mess of his saliva when Hyungwon pulled him back up somehow making it even hotter.

Hyungwon rested his hand gently on Hyunwoo’s neck as the older man settled into a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down Hyungwon’s shaft, occasionally stopping to swirl his tongue messily around the head in a way that made Hyungwon to make that ridiculous mewl again.

Hyunwoo seemed to enjoy the lovely sounds that Hyungwon was making, taking so much of Hyungwon until he gagged, making Hyungwon moan louder.

“So close,” Hyungwon breathed, bucking his hips up slightly before increasing his pace when he heard Hyunwoo’s hum of approval, Hyunwoo’s mouth going sloppy as Hyungwon fucked it, staring up at him with glassy eyes as the waves of pleasured rolled through Hyungwon’s body and all too soon he was coming harder than he had in a long time—thick spurts of come seeming never ending but Hyunwoo’s throat working to swallow it all, making noises as if he was actually enjoying swallowing Hyungwon’s load causing Hyungwon to whimper.

Hyungwon’s shallow thrusts slowly shuddered to a halt as the aftershocks of his orgasm started to subside, and he pulled Hyunwoo’s mouth off his cock with a loud pop, both of them breathing heavily, eyes still glued to each other as if neither wanted to look away quite yet.

It took a few seconds for Hyungwon’s brain to start whirring again but he quickly dropped his eyes to where Hyunwoo’s jeans were straining with his large, so-large-even-in-jeans erection, the line of his big cock obvious in those jeans and being enough to cause a slight twitch in Hyungwon’s spent cock.

Hyungwon quickly dropped to his knees next to Hyunwoo, fumbling with the photographer’s belt before yanking open the buttons of his jeans, plunging a hand down to pull out the older man’s thick and beautiful cock.

Hyungwon wrapped a hand around Hyunwoo’s shaft and started working him slowly, admiring the stiffness and veins along the shaft, alongside watching the way Hyunwoo’s head fell back and he closed his eyes with the pleasure of it, his breath quiet but the furrow between his brows deepening with every stroke.

Hyungwon twisted his hand at the top of Hyunwoo’s cock, pre-come beading at the head which Hyungwon smoothed a hand over and used to help slick his way back down Hyunwoo’s cock, flicking his wrist faster as Hyunwoo started to moan.

“Oh, fuck! S-so good,” Hyunwoo mumbled, dropping his head forward onto Hyungwon’s boney shoulder as he worked his hand between their flushed bodies, feeling Hyunwoo’s teeth sink into his skin as he came, spurts of white coating Hyungwon’s torso as he felt Hyunwoo’s firm body shudder and release, whimpering gently as Hyungwon worked him until he stilled, breath coming out in loud pants.

Hyungwon dropped his arm to rest on Hyunwoo’s broad shoulders as they both sat there, leaning on each other—Hyunwoo’s head on Hyungwon’s shoulder and Hyungwon’s arms clinging onto Hyunwoo. The both of them are completely spent from their orgasms, since they had both just helped each other climax in a very public studio, only after meeting each other about half an hour ago.

Hyungwon jumped in alarm slightly when he felt a rumbling coming from the other man, before the older man raised his head and Hyungwon could see the faint awkwardness and laughter on his face.

“Hi. I-I, uh,” he grinned, “I’m Hyunwoo. Son Hyunwoo.”

“Hyungwon. Chae Hyungwon.” He replied with a soft smile. “Very pleased to make your acquaintance.” He smirked when Hyunwoo let out a barking laugh, both of them tangled up in each other on the studio floor, covered in sweat and each other’s come.

“Just so you know,” Hyunwoo began, laying back on the carpet and pulling Hyungwon with him so he was now laying back on his broad, fit, large, tanned chest. “I’m keeping those pictures, for, like, ever. And probably plastering my bedroom walls with them. Just a heads up.”

Hyungwon smiled against Hyunwoo’s damp chest, thinking it was probably pretty weird to be cuddling a stranger after a couple of rushed orgasms, but it didn’t feel odd for some reason. Strangely comforting in fact, and Hyungwon was far too content with whatever it was they were doing to even contemplate what that might mean.

“Maybe I can help you plaster them onto your bedroom walls,” He replied casually, trailing a finger through the stickiness on Hyunwoo’s belly and letting out a satisfied smirk when the muscles trembled underneath his touch.

“It’s a date.”

 


End file.
